Will it work?
by booklover33
Summary: The two schools don't get on one is a private school the other a public school. What we will happen when they are forced to work together. What secrets will be found about the past and their parents?
1. Prologue

**This is just the prologue hopefully I can get the first chapter up today. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Alicante Academy, the private school for all the rich, spoilt children, had always had a bitter rivalry which the local public school St Xavier's. Many things had been tried to soften this rivalry, years ago they had made the students interact and this had worked for a time but it had picked back up again. Both schools would play pranks on each other, Alicante had dumped sand in the gym and through the halls of the school (it was still unclear how they had managed to get into the school). St Xavier's had egged their expensive school building. The teachers of both where fed up, Mr Lightwood the headmaster of Alicante always complained when St Xavier's did anything and always brushed off when Alicante pranked St Xavier's. Mrs Lewis, headmistress of St Xavier's was tired of using the school funds to clean up the school. It had been decided that the schools would once again come to together for a project forcing the children to mingle and hoped they would end up getting along. They did not know whether this would work but they just had to hope.


	2. St Xavier's

**This is chapter 1. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Clary p.o.v

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping in a way that everyone found annoying. I sighed and rolled over hitting it to turn it off. Groaning I flung my duvet off me and sat up before getting out of bed. The time was seven; I had to be at school for eight. I jumped in the shower washing my bright red hair and brushing out the knots while the conditioner was still in it. My hair was that bushy that if I did not untangle it while in the shower then I would never be able to get the knots out. After blowing my hair out so it sat in neat curls rolling down my back to my waist, I applied the little make-up I wore every day, just mascara and black eyeliner around my bright green eyes. I thought of myself as fairly plain though everyone said I looked like my mom but I couldn't see it, she was beautiful. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt with a pair of my converse. I grabbed my leather jacket as it was chilly out and ran downstairs to get breakfast. My mom, Jocelyn, was stood at the stove making pancakes when I walked into the kitchen. My step-dad Luke was sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee.

"Morning, Mom, Luke."

"Morning, Sweetie," said mom.

"Morning, Clary."

Luke had been in my life for as long as I could remember; before they were together Luke was my mom's best friend and the only father figure in my life. I had been so happy when they got together when I was ten they married three years later, I got to be bridesmaid. When I asked about my father mom had told me all I needed to know. Mom had asked for a divorce as it was not a pleasant marriage (as I grew older I understood this meant an abusive marriage) but this only angered my father. He had granted her a divorce but disappeared along with their son, my brother. She had never told him that she was pregnant with me and I had taken my mother's maiden name Fairchild. I had no clue what my father's name was and had no intention of ever finding out. I could see the pain in my mother's eyes when she spoke about Johnathan and I was sad I would never get to meet my brother but was happy with the life I had. We had never moved out of Idris even though it was full of painful memories.

I made myself a coffee, black with lots of sugar, and sat down next to Luke as mom placed pancakes in front of us, both of us grinned and dug in. After breakfast I ran up to my room to grab my school bag shoving my sketch book and drawing pencils into it before running back downstairs meeting my mother at the door.

"You ready?" asked mom.

"Yep," I replied and opened to door going to the car as mom kissed Luke good-bye.

Luke owned a bookstore in town and would be leaving to go open up the shop. He used to live above the shop but it was two small for a family of three so he moved in with us. My mother was the art teacher at my high school St Xavier's so I got lifts with her to school as I did not have a car of my own even though I could drive. We did not really have the money but I was saving up. Sometimes if my mother was feeling nice she would let me drive the car to school; today was not one of those days.

We pulled into the school only to see the school building had been covered with a flour and water paste. It was everywhere on the doors and windows and a banner hung from the entrance to the school claiming the 'Alicante Rules' in massive letters.

"Oh my God," exclaimed mom, "those spoilt brats have done it again, Elaine will not be pleased. Lightwood will have to do something."

Elaine Lewis was the headmistress and my best friend's mother. We had bonded over the fact both our mothers were teachers and had been friends since we were in nappies. My mother parked the car and we got out. My mother ran off to Elaine's office as this latest prank was sure to have put her in a mood while I strolled over to my group of friends. We were not the popular kids but many people liked us; we were mainly the band kids. I was the lead singer in a band with Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle, Eric Hillchurch, Kirk Duplesse and Matt Charlton. We were called the Mortal Instruments and were actually good though many people found that hard to believe. My friendship group also included Maia, Jordan's girlfriend and Magnus Bane who had been my friend for almost as long as Simon.

"Hey Clary," greeted Simon as I walked up to them sitting on the wall on the edge of the car park.

"Hey Simon," I replied.

The others all greeted me as well before Eric, Matt and Kirk went back to their previous topic while Jordan and Maia went back to whispering heads bent together. I rolled my eyes at this, half the time they were sickening.

"I cannot believe they pranked us again. What do you think Meliorn and Raphael will do?" asked Eric, he sounded far too excited.

Meliorn and Raphael were the kings of our school and unofficially in charge of getting Alicante Academy back when they pranked St Xavier's.

"No idea but they should record Alicante's reaction. They take it so much more serious than we do," laughed Simon.

"That's because they are more high-strung," replied I with a smirk.

"Who is more high-strung, darling," said Mangus Bane from behind me.

"Alicante."

"Well that's because they're all spoilt brats," Mangus flourished his hand as if batting away the conversation.

One word to describe Magnus was amazing. Today he was dressed in yellow leather trousers and a sparkly white flowing shirt and covered from head to toes in glitter with his cat eye contacts he was never without. With Mangus arriving their group was completed so everyone stood and walked into school heading for their lockers which were all near each other.

I grabbed my history book out of my locker, which was covered in my sketches, stuffing it in my bag with my sketch book and lent on my now closed locker.

"We've got band practise after school tonight, Clary, remember," yelled Jordan from across the hall.

I didn't reply just put my thumb up in conformation closing my eyes leaning my head back while Simon sorted his books out in the locker to my right.

"Hey, Clary," said the voice of Raphael. I opened my eyes and he was stood in front of me, smirking with his hands in his pockets.

"Raphael, don't you have a prank to be planning?" I asked wanting to be rid of him as quickly as possible. He had been pursing me for the past year and it was getting creepy.

"It can wait while I talk to a pretty girl."

"Really, well they have to want to talk to you."

"Come on Clary, you know you want to go on a date with me." I rolled my eyes.

Maia, sensing that I needed help and that Simon would be useless as he just stood there, detached herself from Jordan crossed the hall and said "Come on Clary we've got to get to History."

She grabbed me and we walked down the hall leaving Raphael and the rest of the boys behind.

Not everyone had the same classes. Jordan, Matt and Kirk were all seniors while Simon, Maia, Magnus, Eric and I were all juniors so they only class we all share was gym and the others in our year didn't have history.

Just as the first bell went an announcement came over the speaker.

"Would juniors and seniors please go to gym please."

Everyone filled into the gym, Maia and I found the boys and dropped into sits next to them just as Mrs Lewis entered and grabbed a microphone so people would be able to hear her.

"Okay, everyone as we all know Alicante Academy played yet another prank on us but I'm telling you that we will not be responding to this. This rivalry must stop. The headmaster of Alicante Mr Lightwood and I have come up with a plan. Juniors and seniors from each school will work together on a creative project. We have chosen juniors and seniors as it is mainly you that get into the prank war. The other years follow your lead. You will need to work closely with them and the result will hopefully be that you get on. The project will launch tomorrow after school. Also can Simon Lewis, Clarissa Fairchild, Jordan Kyle, Eric Hillchurch, Kirk Duplesse and Matt Charlton see me in my office after this please. Everyone else back to first period."

The announcement was a shock we had to work with Alicante that was never going to happen, ever and what had we done why did we have to go see Mrs Lewis, it was just the band that had been summoned. I shared a look with Simon and he just shrugged his shoulders as we said bye the Mangus and Maia and went to the headmistress office.


	3. Will you perform?

**Here is Chapter 2, I hope you like it. Also I know Amatis' last name is Herondale but in this she didn't actually marry him. **

**I own none of this I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Jace p.o.v

I strolled into the door of my school with a proud look on my face followed by my four best friends Alec Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac and Jonathan Morgenstern. We were the kings of the school and I, Jace Herondale was their leader even though Alec and Jonathan were both seniors and older than me. I was a junior with Sebastian who was so annoying and I would probably hate him if we hadn't been friends since we were little. We had just pulled of another prank on St Xavier's, which was brilliant we like to show them that we were better in every single way. It would also piss off Raphael and Meliorn they liked to think that were better than us but could never beat us, whether it was through pranking or on the football field. I was captain of our football team and all my friends played on it. Meliorn was captain of St Xavier's but we were better.

Many people said we only had better sports, art and music programmes as we were a private school and paid for them but it wasn't our fault we could afford a better education. I know I sound like a spoilt brat but it was the way I was brought up. As well as been a football player I was lead singer in a band along with Alec, Jonathan and Sebastian since Jonathan had moved here in the middle of freshman year.

"What have you done now?" asked Aline sauntering towards me. Aline was like my friends with benefits without really been a good friend. Honestly we were both using each other. She was using me to cover up her crush for Helen Blackthorn and I was a guy why would I say no?

"Just had a little fun."

"We prank St Xavier's last night and drove past this morning to see our handy work," said Sebastian with a smirk at his cousin.

I rolled my eyes, of course he wanted to brag and we wouldn't really get in to trouble Mr Lightwood was Alec's father unless it came back to bite us but he could be subtle about it.

"Sebastian, shut up," Jonathan accompanied his retort with a slap around the back of his head. I smiled.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Well you should learn to be more subtle," said Alec dryly.

"It's not like we would get into trouble now really. I mean we hate that school even the teachers hate that school. We are so much better." For some reason when he said that it made him sound like a dickhead even though I had thought pretty much the same thing.

"It does matter if St Xavier reports it."

That shut Sebastian up quickly and he stalked away to his locker. We all exchange a look before going to our own. I had English first so I got my book and headed to the classroom getting flirty smiles from most of the girls. I had only just sat down when our headmaster Mr Lightwood came over the speaker.

"Would all Juniors and Seniors please go to the auditorium immediately."

Exchanging looks my class rose and walked to our massive auditorium I sat in an empty row and soon Alec, Jonathan and Sebastian soon joined me. Mr Lightwood walked out on to the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"It has come to my attention that certain people," his gaze drifted over where we were sat "have pranked St Xavier's once again. This has got to stop. I do not like getting a phone call of Mrs Lewis first thing in the morning to tell me her school has been vandalised. There is no proof of who did this but we have come up with an idea to put this ridiculous rivalry behind us. Starting tomorrow after school you will be working with St Xavier's on a creative working project. You will find out more about this project tomorrow. Can Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Jonathan Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac please see me in my office now? Dismissed, everyone back to first period."

There was mumbling all around the auditorium, we had to work with a school we hated, it must be a joke.

"This has got to be a joke, working with **them**!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think it is, we may have pushed them to far this time. Mrs Lewis might have threatened to go to the police. The only reason she hasn't before was because my father gave her help to clean it all up," Alec said in a worried voice then he continued with a sigh "We better go see what my father wants."

* * *

(Still Jace's p.o.v)

Mr Lightwood's office was massive, it had a grand wooden desk sat in the middle of the room and one of the walls was lined with a bookcase filled with academic books. There were a couple a filing cabinets that held important information; I had no idea what information. There were four seats in front of the desk and as we entered Mr Lightwood looked up from his desk and gestured to the seats.

"I know it was you four that put flour and water paste on St Xavier's building; just like I know you have been behind each of the pranks played on that school. However, since there is no evidence Mrs Lewis, the headmistress of St Xavier's does not need to know this but you each will have to do a two thousand word essay and detention until you are needed for the creative project for the next week, understand." We all nodded there was no point in arguing and he continued, "I also called you in here as tomorrow to launch the project we will be having a show of our creative ability and I want the Shadowhunters to perform three songs, only appropriate songs. I will need to check your choices by tomorrow morning so we can change them if need be. If you don't want to do it I can find someone else. I'm talking to Mr Peterson about more classical musicians anyway."

"No, we will do it," I agreed smirking we would show St Xavier's what we could do.

"Good, three songs at the latest tomorrow morning. You can go back to class now."

* * *

Clary's p.o.v

We trudged to Mrs Lewis' office still confused and worried about why we got called to her office. Did she think we had something to do with the pranks? Mrs Lewis had known me practical my whole life and was Simon's mom she knew we would be involved in the pranks or was this about the creative project. I was the only one in the band who was involved in art so maybe it was about music.

Mrs Lewis' office was cosy; it had a small wooden desk in the middle of the room with family pictures on the top. I could even see that I was in one of these. Filings cabinets filled the rest of the room. There were only three chairs facing her desk, I sat in one and Simon leaned against the back of the chair.

"Don't worry; none of you are in trouble. I know you all stay out of this silly prank war and you don't really have the rivalry as none of you play on sports team besides Jordan and even he can't be bothered with it." It was true we only cared when it messed with our life, "Tomorrow to start the project we are having a showcase of creative ability of both schools at Alicante. I wanted the Mortal Instruments to play three songs along with some other musicians I will ask Miss Garroway about." Miss Garroway was Luke's sister, Amatis and she was like my aunt. She was also the music teacher. "Do you want to do it?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic, I will need to know your songs of I can approve them okay? Also Clary we are showing some art work that your mother is organising but I was hoping that you could bring the big panting you did of the picnic that was simply amazing."

"Of course, I will ask if Luke can drop it off." The panting was one I had done last year in school. It had taken ages for me to finish and was of everyone I loved at a picnic we had during the summer between my freshman year and sophomore year. It had originally been a sketch but during my art lesson I had painted it. I was my favourite piece that I had ever painted and was glad Mrs Lewis' wanted to show it off.

"Wonderful you can all go back to your lessons now."

We left a beaming headmistress and made our way back to separate classrooms. I entered mine said sorry to the teacher and slid into my seat next to Maia.

"What was it about?" she whispered.

"Later at lunch," I whispered back.


	4. Practice Time

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will try to update more frequently from now on. I hope you like the chapter. **

* * *

(Clary p.o.v.)

It was lunchtime and we were sat at our usual table on the edge of the cafeteria, we were not the popular kids but we did get on well with them. Magnus and Maia were sat grilling us as to what Mrs Lewis wanted.

"We are going to perform at the showcase tomorrow night that will launch the project," explained Simon.

"Did you get told what the project is?" asked Magnus.

"No we won't get told until tomorrow."

"Cool, so what song are you going to do," asked Maia.

"Not sure we're going to the music room after we have eaten to try and figure them out. You want to come?" Jordan said looking at Maia and Magnus while eating as quickly as possible.

Both of them nodded that they did want to come and help us chose song and we all finished eating as quickly as possible.

We made our way to the music room and met Amatis and my mother in there.

"Hey, Mrs Garroway, Miss Garroway," greeted Simon picking up a base guitar and pulling the strap over his head. The rest of the band made their way to their instruments as Maia and Magnus sat on chairs in front of the area cleared for a stage. I grabbed a microphone and went to stand with the rest of the band.

"Hello, Simon and the rest of you," greeted my mother while Amatis nodded.

"What are we going to play then tomorrow?" I asked.

"We should do 'All or Nothing' everyone loves that one." We all agreed it was our most popular song when we performed at school events, Luke's bookshop or other places we had managed to get gigs at.

"And 'Never Again' Clary you kill that and Jordan's bit in the middle is also amazing," stated Eric as we all agreed with him.

We spent the next couple of minutes debating back and forth the last song we should chose. In the end we decided to practice the two we had decided on before lunch was over. During the two songs I could see my mother and Amatis having a silent conversation. When we were finished they stared at us for a few moments before Amatis spoke, "How about for your third song you learn a new one?"

"We don't have a new one to learn and how would we learn it in time?" asked Jordan, he wrote a lot of our songs and knew he had not come up with anything new.

"Well it's an old song but hasn't been played in years and you all have music next so you could learn it then. It's only an option as you can't decide which another song you want to perform," explained Amatis.

"How do you know we will be able to play it?" I asked worried the song may not be in my vocal range.

"Because I wrote it and it is very similar to your style."

"And don't worry honey it is in you vocal range and Amatis wrote it for me to sing," added my mother.

We all stared at them for a few moments before I remembered that my mother, Luke and Amatis had been in a band when they were in high school with Rangor Fell who had sadly passed away a year ago and another person who they always avoided talking about. The song called 'It's over now' was brilliant and we were all really looking forward to playing it but I couldn't help but feel that the meaning behind the song was really. I knew Amatis had been hurt in the past but I was beginning to think it was worse than I knew.

* * *

(Jace's p.o.v)

We were sat in the middle of the cafeteria at the popular table with the rest of the football team.

"What did Lightwood want?" questioned Ben one of the members of the football team.

"Just asking us to perform tomorrow for this ridiculous project thing," answered Jonathan.

"Are you going to do it?" Ben asked.

"Of course we are, we are going to show St Xavier's that we are better than them in every way," I answered with a smirk on my face. I knew that The Shadowhunters would be better than any band they had put together and we would be able to practice in our detention after school as it was for a school event. It sucks that Mr Lightwood did give detention if only St Xavier's headmistress had not complained.

"We need to decide which songs we are going to do," Alec said trust him to keep everyone on track.

"We can decide that in practice after school," moaned Sebastian not wanting to do any work in his lunch break.

Alec rolled his eyes and I heard him say "Whatever" under his breath. I grinned it was good to know Sebastian annoyed everyone.

* * *

(Still Jace's p.o.v.)

It was detention time but not really seeing as we practicing in the music room under the watchful eye of Mr Peterson arguing over what songs we would perform tomorrow, well it was mainly Jonathan and Sebastian arguing. Alec and I glanced at each other and saw we were both thinking the same thing.

"Will you two shut up!" cried Alec, "My god you're like three year olds. The only way we will decide the songs is to discuss it calmly."

"I think we should do 'So much for Yesterday'," I quickly imputed before anyone could say anything else. I knew they would agree with me as I was the lead singer and they always followed me anyway. Alec quickly agreed with me, the other two did not say a word against me.

"Then can we do 'We are better than you'," smirk started to appear on Sebastian's face as he added "You know because we are better than them."

"Yeah sure that will be a good one," I answered with a nod.

"Everyone loves 'That's why it's me'," suggested Jonathan and we all agreed.

With our songs chosen it was time to practice though I doubt we needed it to be better than whatever band we were up against. I know it's not a competition but we have a reputation of been against that school.

After practicing it was clear we were ready for tomorrow, we sounded brilliant, everything was in time and I had manage to sing it all perfectly not that I wouldn't in the first place. It was the end of detention and Mr Peterson was dismissing us.

"Tomorrow for your detention I believe you with Mr Wayland the art teacher setting up the art exhibition for both schools in the main hall. Good luck with your performance if I don't see you before."

Leaving the room I caught Jonathan's eye, we were helping with setting up the exhibition for _both_ schools. I'm sure we could do something very interesting with the time we had.

* * *

(Clary's p.o.v)

After school we were all heading to Eric's just to practice the songs one more time. We had the new song down and it sounded really good Amatis and my mom where right the way it was written was perfect for my voice. Who knew I sang just like my mother. I could not wait until tomorrow when we would perform in front of both the schools. We were not the only ones performing we also had people playing different instruments but we were going last, saving the best until last.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" asked Simon breaking my train of thought.

"No, not really. Maybe slightly with doing a song we haven't done before but other than that I'm looking forward to it."

"Good because we are going to kill it." Simon smiled and picked up his base ready to go through the new song again.

* * *

(Jace's p.o.v)

The boys and I walked into my house and straight into the living room seeing my father sitting talking to Valentine Morgenstern, Johnathan's father.

"Ah boys I understand you have to work with St Xavier's in a creative project," my father said as soon as he saw us.

"Yeah we do, we are performing at the launching showcase as well," I answered.

"Yes, Robert informed us and we will both be attending the showcase tomorrow to watch," Valentine dismissed us with his words and we all filed out of the room not having the courage to disobey Valentine Morgenstern or my father, Stephen Herondale.

I had just left the room when I heard part of a conversation that was not meant for my ears.

"You know she works there right?" that was my father.

"Yes I'm very aware."

"And she has a daughter that is not his."

"You told me this years ago. I wasn't interested then but I may have to meet this girl," I could practical see the dangerous smile that was on Valentines face.

I decided I did not want to be the person they were talking about as I followed my friends upstairs to plan the prank we would play tomorrow. (Of course we were going to play a prank it was stupid to believe anything less).

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes :)**


End file.
